Greetings from Hogwarts
by TheAlabasterPhoenyx
Summary: Wizarding America meets Wizarding Britain! The Trivia Institute of Higher Learning conducts a foreign-exchange program with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Post-Final Battle, told in a series of letters.
1. Letter 1

**Hello friends! I am a terrible person, I know. I promise to write, and then I never do...**

**This is a whimsy I wrote in the car today, so maybe it will go somewhere. I'll post as I have more written. Enjoy!**

* * *

Letter #1

Greetings from Hogwarts! This is more wonderful than we had imagined. Gregor and I arrived two days ago, and we have not had a free moment since then.

We were able to experience a Sorting, though it was a small personal affair. We will meet the school population tonight already assigned to our houses - both as Ravenclaws, as if that is much of a surprise to anyone!

I have already chosen my thesis for this year - how outside influence manifests in a person's internal character. In other words, how being Sorted into a House at such a young age can impact a person's social and mental development. How can we rely so completely on an enchanted object for our identities?

It is a fascinating subject, and I will have the opportunity to study it close-up and firsthand for an entire year.

Gregor is still unsure about his topic, but he tells me he will have it by the end of the week. Expect another letter from us soon!

~ Anubia and Gregor


	2. Letter 2

**Disclaimer: This is un-beta-ed. Also, I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Letter #2

Greetings from Hogwarts! We debated about sending this letter via owl, but in the end expediency won out over convention. You would not believe how common avian post is here in England. Our classmates have never even seen a post pouch before.

How do they survive without the security and speed our method affords?

One brilliant witch by the name of Hermione Granger sat through an entire explanation of the magics behind it and has set about making one of her own as we write. As for our part, we have both purchased owls for correspondence with everyone who lives in the British Wizarding World.

We are learning so much already, and it is only at the end of the first week!

I have chosen my thesis: how cultures' magical needs have evolved codependently with their social mores. Or, how the magical cultures reflect their ethnic cultures. Here, the professors have no special education - they are chosen for magical prowess alone. I am also excited to tackle the pureblood issue - how fascinating this will be!

Anubia has begun her research, gathering information about who would be proper to focus upon. We are both excited to begin!

~ Gregor and Anubia


	3. Letter 3

**Yes, I am a bad person for waiting so long to post this. Yes, I promised to write more.**

**No, I do not plan on doing anything to fix this problem. Other than finding a way to launder time so I can write more.**

**Disclaimer: un-beta-ed, I don't own Harry Potter, etc.**

* * *

Letter #3

Greetings from Hogwarts! It's more difficult than we had previously imagined, getting people to agree to participate in our studies. The War is still very raw here; no one wants to think about social structures this soon after such a horrific ideal took hold of the country.

It makes gathering data about social development very difficult, especially since most of these students have experienced trauma that would blur the logical progression of the psyche.

But despite the general reluctance, everyone here has been very welcoming, so there have been no major setbacks to our projects as a whole. Ms. Granger has already consented to becoming subject A, in exchange for instruction in our own magical culture. (Her post pouch, rudimentary though it may be, works quite well for the circumstances. She is quite the brilliant witch.)

Gregor has begun his study on a more general level, observing test groups in public places now, as he tries to find more specific examples in the student body. I will do the same thing until I can find a suitable selection of subjects from the four houses.

It is slower than we had hoped, but we are making progress!

~ Anubia and Gregor


End file.
